


Beer, bruises and a blowjob or two.......

by tauriel777



Category: Actor RPF, Lee Pace - Fandom, Richard Armitage - Fandom, Richlee - Fandom, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 13:23:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tauriel777/pseuds/tauriel777
Summary: Just a little smutty fic on how Lee ended up with the big bruise on his arm and how Richard makes is better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always I own nothing, this is just my imagination running wild again.

It is finally Friday in cold and windy Scotland. They have been here for almost a week, Lee is working and Richard has been happy just reading and doing nothing, except go for a run every day.

Life is good and in here, in the pub, it doesn't feel cold at all. They went here after Lee finally got done for the day, enjoyed some good fish and chips and now Lee is on his 3rd beer of the evening. Richard has had several glasses of wine, their house wine is oddly enough very tasty and Richard is happy he can finally enjoy drinking as much as he wants. During the play, he really tried to stay away from alcohol and it had been the pits.

Lee downs the rest of the beer and motions to the bartender he would like another one. Richard leans in "easy cowboy....don't you think you have had enough?".

"No, just one more......haven't had a good drink for a while and the company is good" and he puts his big hand on Richard's thigh. They are sitting close together at the bar and nobody else notices the little display of affection. 

Richard just nods and takes another sip of his wine, making the liquid hit his tongue and enjoying all the different notes his palate is picking up. He eats some cheese and crackers from the tray he ordered as dessert, letting it mix with the wine and he almost gets a blissful look on his face. Damn its good.

They slowly finish their drinks and start to get up to leave. Lee stands up, but then grips the counter for a second, Richard grabs his shoulder "whoa....yeah, it is time to go home" and he pays the tab, thanking the bartender and he guides Lee out the door.

Lee giggles and puts his arm around Richard, which makes the Brit look around for a second, making sure nobody is around. They have sadly learned over the years to be cautious and on the look out for any potential paparazzi. They just firmly believe that their relationship in nobody's business but theirs.

It is dark, but at least it stopped raining, so Richard decides it is safe and settles in with Lee's big arm around his shoulder as they start walking towards their rented house, well, actually, it is more like a mansion.  

Leaning in, Lee breathes on Richard's neck, nuzzling him, his voice just a tiny bit slurred "hmmmmm.......can't wait to get home and get you naked".

There is something in Lee's voice that gets Richard's blood flowing, the slight growl and the deeper tone. Richard just turns his head and quickly pecks Lee's chin, which causes Lee to stop and saying in a very whiny voice "come on, Rich.....that's all you got?".

Richard stops and turns, looking around "Lee, we are out in public....".

"So, it is dark and the streets are deserted, at least give me a real kiss" and he looks at Richard with puppy eyes, something Richard has no defense against.

"Finmmfffff" and the rest gets drowned out when their lips meet and Lee pries Richard mouth open with his tongue and they are soon devouring each other, Richard leans into Lee and grabs at his hair, while Lee runs his hands down Richard's leather clad back and to his jean covered behind, pulling him closer and making Richard groan when their bulges rub against each other. It is not enough, they both need more.

They finally have to break for air, they are both panting and Lee looks at Richard, seeing his lips slightly swollen and the streetlamp reveals his pupils are blown wide with arousal. He takes Richard's hand and pulls him along "fuck....lets hurry home or I'll blow you in the nearest alley".

Richard's voice is a growl "shut it, Grinner......" and he tries to keep up with his husband and his long legs, feeling his erection rubbing tightly against his jeans, going commando might have been a bad idea.

"Whatever, Crispin.....it is not like we haven't done that before.......out in public or at least semi public.....remember on the ski slope last year, behind the pine trees....you muffling your moans as you shot your load into my mouth.....it was hot as fuck, Rich".

Richard whimpers, feeling himself leak in arousal "shit, Lee....shut up" and they walk faster, passing the park. He tugs on Lee's hand "follow me, we can cut through here......it is a bit shorter" and they practically run over the grass. 

They get to the lit play ground and Lee abruptly stops, Richard gets pulled back by Lee's arm. He turn to Lee and Lee's eyes are glinting in the light, a smirk forming on his face "hey, I got an idea....how about we try up there in that tower thing at the end of the climbing wall......it will be outside, but it will be hidden?".

Richard sounds doubtful and looks at the structure "I don't know, love........why don't we just get home.....it will be cold and maybe wet up there".

"It has a roof, it will be fine, Rich......have a sense of adventure here, branch out......." and he wiggles an eyebrow "or I can just stand here and jack off for the world to see" and he moves his hand to his own zipper.

"Lee, no....fine....we can try up there" and he shifts, very aware of how uncomfortable hard he is.

"Great.......see you up there......last one up there has to blow the other one first...." and Lee reaches for the first little plastic knob thing on the climbing wall.

Richard is eyeing the entire thing with suspicion, not sure it is the best idea, given they have had a few drinks, but so far Lee is doing ok. 

Lee makes it about 7 feet up the wall and looks down "come one, Rich....it's fine...it's..... ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH".

 CRASH              THUD

It happens so fast, one second Richard is looking up at Lee, the next second Lee's lands with a loud thud on the ground in front of Richard. The sound makes Richard cringe and he is instantly totally sober, running over to Lee's side "LEE! Bloody hell, you alright? Oh my god" and he kneels by his husband side.

Lee is curled up and holding his left arm wincing in pain, muttering "fuck".

Richard leans over him, rolling him so their eyes can meet and he cringes internally when he sees Lee's full of pain "you ok? Do I need to call 911?".

Gritting his teeth, Lee nods, breathing heavy "I'm alright, landed on my arm.........fuck it hurts.........don't need to call, besides, I don't think it is 911 here in Scotland, babe".

"It's 999 here.....I know.....but are you sure? Need to take you to the hospital? It could be broken......" and he looks highly concerned at Lee.

"I think it is ok......and I hope my watch is too".

Richard rolls his eyes "it's a damn watch, Lee......I'll buy you a new one if it is broken......I'm more worried about your arm right now".

"I'm fine..........just help me up and we can go home...it will probably just be nicely swollen and bruised tomorrow".

Richard supports Lee as they slowly get to their feet, Lee making another face, but finally standing up, feeling completely sober too. Richard holds onto Lee's uninjured arm and supports his back "ok, lets get you home and we can ice it down......".

Lee nods and they quickly walk the rest of the way home. 

Unlocking the door, Richard leads Lee in the library, making him sit down on the couch by the fireplace. He carefully helps him off with his coat and sheds his own Belstaff too, throwing them over a char. He turns on the gas fireplace and then returns, sitting down by Lee and then carefully inching up his sweater sleeve "ok, lets have a look....".

Lee helps him roll the sleeve up and then tries to get a good look. The backside of his lower arm is already looking red and he can feel the tightness spreading in the angry and bruised tissue as it begins to swell.

Richard touches it, which makes Lee hiss. Richard places his hand on Lee's neck, stroking the nape soothingly "I'm sorry, love....let me go get some crushed ice and some towels, we should ice it".

Lee croaks "okay....thanks, babe....." and they meet in a soft kiss.

Richard gets up and with another tender touch to Lee's head, he walks out to retrieve what is needed.

Letting out a sigh, Lee arranges a couple of pillows to support his arm and leans his head back, rubbing his other hand over his face "shit, what a mess".

Returning, Richard hands Lee a glass of juice and some painkillers "here, take these first" and then he produces a couple of bags with crushed ice and proceeds to wrap Lee's arm in a towel, then the bags of ice and then another towel "there, now sit for 30 minutes and relax, hopefully that will keep the swelling down, so you don't have to explain to Karen on Monday why you can't film".

Lee reaches out to pulls Richard's face close to give him a kiss "thanks, love".

"You are welcome...." and Richard sits down in Lee's uninjured side, leaning his head on Lee's shoulder and they sit there in silence for a bit, both just content to be in the others company. Richard's eyes fall on Lee's wrist, that is peaking out from the towel and he moves his hand over there, his fingers lightly touching the orange dial on the watch "so why were you so worried about that? You are not very materialistic, love........except when it comes to this......." and he looks at Lee in earnest.

Lee reaches with his good hand for Richard's hand, their fingers just lacing together and Lee brings their hands up to his lips, so he can kiss Richard's knuckles. He looks at his lover and best friend "because you gave it to me......because of what it says on the back and because it reminds me every time I see it, what we have......what we share.......how rare and special that is.......it reminds me of you.....".

Richard has grown quiet as he listens to Lee talk, their eyes meet again and Richard pulls Lee in for another kiss, saying quietly "I love you, Lee".

"I love you too, you old sap..." and Lee wipes the tear that spills from Richard's eye. They kiss again and then Lee makes a pathetic face "now, be a good lad and go get me some ice creme.....pretty please".

Huffing in pretend disgust, Richard gets to his feet "milking the system much?".

Lee sticks his tongue out "a little, but you love me".

"Yes, I do, you giant dork" and he disappears, soon coming back with two bowls of ice creme, handing one to Lee "here, you royal pain in the ass".

"Charming, Rich.....charming" and they both sit and enjoy their treat. Lee makes happy noises and then licks his spoon in a rather obscene manner, swirling his long tongue around the spoon, curling it and licking up the ice creme.

Richard stops eating and just stares, feeling the familiar burn of arousal beginning the the pit of the stomach. He tries to will it away, remembering Lee is hurt, but when Lee moans as he flicks his tongue over the cold treat, Richard lets out a feral grunt, which makes Lee look at him, a flirty grin forming on his face.

The sound makes a tiny bit of ice creme dribble out of Richard's mouth and it runs down his scruffy chin. Lee reaches over, wiping it with his finger and proceeds to stick his thumb in his own mouth, sucking it seductively. Richard goes instantly hard and shifts in his pants, trying to relieve the pressure. The motion is not lost on Lee and he sets his bowl on the coffee table, reaching over to cup Richard through his jeans.

Leaning close, he breathes on Richard ear, knowing that drives the Brit crazy, saying huskily "do I turn you on, Rich" and he massages Richard's impressive bulge through his pants.

Richard can't help but press into Lee's hand, his voice low with need and want "fuck yes.......but you are hurt, we probably shouldn't........ohhhhhh, Lee.........fuck..." and Richard almost sobs when Lee expertly pops his jeans open and frees his erection. Richard lets go of the ice creme bowl, letting it sit on the couch.

Lee licks Richard's ear "you naughty man.....going commando again........" and he wraps his fingers around Richard's shaft and pumps a few times, making Richard groan.

"Ughhhh.....fuck, Lee.....ohhhh" and Richard watches as Lee slides his warm hand up and down his cock. It never fails to get him riled up, there is something about Lee's hand and fingers and the visual of Lee touching him. Lee knows him better than any lover he has ever had, he knows what Richard likes and exactly how to bring him the most pleasure. Lee picks up the speed a little and then ever so slightly moves over the tip of Richard, making him jerk and the first slick drops of precum appears at the slit.

Humming, Lee sucks on Richard's neck and then scoots away a little, so he can bend down, sticking his tongue out and lapping up the fluid, just ever so lightly touching Richard's sensitive head.

"Lee....you are hurt, you.....ohhh god.....shit" and Richard closes his eyes and grabs the back of Lee's neck, forgetting every coherent argument he was about to come up with, why they shouldn't do this.

Lee rolls his tongue over Richard's entire shaft, mapping every indent and tracing every pulsing vein. He moves up right under the crown, using his tongue to push Richard's foreskin all the way back, exposing all of his swollen head. Richard is fighting the urge to buck his hips. His eyes roll back in his head and he moans and curses loudly when Lee's tongue find that very sensitive spot on the underside of Richard's cock "fuck....shit....ohhhh.......fuck, Lee..ohhhh.....please.....".

Richard arches up, almost off the couch when Lee swallows him down, but Lee knows that is what he is going to do, so he lightly presses down with his arm, preventing Richard from choking him, as he takes all of him in. He bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, moving a bit faster and enjoying the moans and groans spilling from Richard. Lee knows every sound and can tell Richard is getting close, his breaths are shallow and he curses louder and he has a death grip on Lee's shoulder, the other hand clutching the armrest on the couch.

"Fuck, Lee........ohhhh.......ohhhh, close......I'm gonna......oh god..........FUCK YEAH" and he comes hard with a satisfied moan, pulsing over and over, Lee eagerly swallowing it all. He continues to suck on Richard, drawing out the pleasure as much as he can. He feels Richard sag against the couch "bloody hell" and he ruffles Lee's hair.

Lee finally pops off, licking his lips and Richard yanks him back up for a searing kiss, their tongues tangling, the taste of Richard's release lingering. He runs his hand through Lee's hair and looks at him "you are a fucking show off, Lee........you are suppose to be severely injured and instead you give me a blowjob to remember....." and he pauses "actually they are all worth remembering".

Smirking, Lee kisses him again "I aim to please".

"Yes you do, but now it is your turn...." and Richard drops to his knees by the couch, pushing Lee's legs apart and places his hands on Lee's thighs, slowly sliding up "what would you like, love?".

Lee looks at him "we didn't bring the fleshlight, did we?".

Richard looks mortified "no, of course not........there is no way I would risk security going through our bags and getting busted with that.......imagine the headline, Lee...... *British Hobbit start taken with a gallon of lube and raunchy sex toy at the airport*, no thanks".

Lifting his hands in defeat, Lee nods "ok, point taken and I don't think we brought a gallon.....".

"No, but we did bring a good amount, concealed in the shampoo bottle......I'm not running the risk of going to the drug store here and getting caught buying it".

"Rich...".

"What?".

"Shut up........less talking and more touching, please" and Lee yanks his own sweatpants down along with his underwear, kicking it all off. 

Lee's cock springs free, laying hard, long and big against his stomach. It is still a sight that turns Richard on and he remembers the first time he saw it in his trailer in NZ. It was so much better than he imagined it would be, after months of wondering what Lee really was packing in his pants. 

They kiss again and then Richard lowers himself again, lifting Lee's shirt and kissing his abs, deliberately avoiding his erection. He licks around it, making Lee's skin wet and blows air on the head, making Lee shiver. Patience is finally running out for Lee, he grabs Richard head, trying to steer him to the target "Rich, stop fucking teasing me......come on".

Richard finally takes pity on him and pushes Lee's legs apart a bit further, lowering his head to lick Lee's sack and inhaling his aroused scent. Lee moans and it turns into a whimper as Richard flattens his tongue and licks him from base to tip, swirling his tongue around the head.

"Oh fuck yes, Rich....more, babe.....please....ohhhh shit" and Richard opens his mouth, taking Lee in, inch by inch.

It feels so good and Lee presses himself into the couch, resisting the urge to thrusts his hips. Richard bobs his head up and down, alternating the speed and making sure his tongue touches every ridge and indent along Lee's shaft. He moves back up, licking quickly right under the head, finding the flap of skin on the underside that makes Lee swear like a sailor.

Lee is moaning and cursing in pleasure as Richard licks and sucks him. Richard moves one hand up Lee's hairy thigh, feeling his muscles tighten and then he uses his fingers to lightly roll Lee's balls, which makes Lee swear louder.

"Shit, Rich.....fuck.....ohhhh yeah, just like that.......please don't stop........fuck........Rich, gonna shoot......oohhhhhhhhh". Richard feels Lee grow even harder and then the familiar twitch and Lee climaxes with a loud groan "FUCK I'm coming". Richard swallows it all and keeps pleasuring Lee until he pulls away, too sensitive for any touch. 

Richard looks up at Lee, who is slumped against the couch, his eyes hazy and his face looking relaxed. He leans up to kiss him "good?".

"Hell yes, it is always good getting blown by you and your gorgeous mouth, Rich".

"Tired?".

Lee nods and then yawns "yes, that too.....". 

Richard gets up, and then gives Lee a hand "lets go to bed" and they walk out of the room, leaving one ice creme bowl on the couch and the other on the table.

They get ready for bed and then snuggle under the covers together, Richard strokes Lee's back and kisses him, watching in the moonlight streaming through the window, as Lee's face totally relaxes, his breathing evens out and he is soon fast asleep. Richard moves a strand of Lee's hair from his forehead and then kisses him "night, love".

Lee grunts, mumbles something and then grabs Richard's hand, holding it close and Richard finally closes his eyes, wondering how he ever got this lucky.......

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome!


End file.
